


Valentine's Special

by arnold_layne



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mick is cool as always, Nikki is a lovestruck mess, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnold_layne/pseuds/arnold_layne
Summary: What do you do when you have no money and a local bar sells Valentine’s specials at a discount? Right, you and your friend pretend to be a couple.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Valentine's Special

**Author's Note:**

> basically a little silly ficlet :) haven’t really written fluff for a long time, so this one was fun to do. sorry for posting it a little bit late, i hope you enjoy it anyway <3

“Ew,” Nikki kicked a cardboard heart that was displayed at the entrance of the bar. “The most stupid holiday in existence. Who even came up with that bullshit?”

“Some gay priest or something,” Vince shrugged. “Dunno, man, girls like it. I tell you, your chances of hooking up on Valentines are way higher than usual. If you know how to act, of course.”

“For you, maybe,” Nikki waved his hand. “But I’m not gonna pretend to be romantic and all that stuff just for a hook-up. They gotta accept the real me, you see?”

“Nobody wants the real you, dude,” Vince laughed. “Especially girls. Anyway, are we entering, or?...”

“I’m in if girls are in,” Tommy smiled widely.

“That’s my boy,” Vince patted his shoulder. Nikki wanted to laugh at how he had to rise on his tiptoes to do that, but then he noticed Mick, who was following them silently, as he always did. He was looking at the cardboard heart lying in the dirt by the bar door. His face was devoid of emotion, but his eyes glinted strangely in the dim light of the bar’s neon sign.

Then he raised his head and looked straight at Nikki, and Nikki felt goosebumps running down his back. He quickly picked up the cardboard heart and put it back in its place.

“What, is our badass Nikki Sixx afraid of getting caught?” Vince, of course, had to comment, but Nikki didn’t even hear him. He turned away from Mick and pushed the door, trying to shake off the strange feeling a second of eye contact with Mick had given him.

The bar was almost full, mostly with couples whispering to each other and laughing too loudly at each other’s jokes. Vince spotted a couple of girls sitting at the bar and eyeing every man who entered, touched Tommy by the shoulder and nodded at them. Tommy’s face lit up. The girls weren’t even that pretty, but those two could fuck whatever moved and what didn’t move they would move themselves and fuck as well.

“Pick a table, guys,” Vince said to Nikki and, pulled by Tommy, headed to the bar, not looking back even once.

Mick and Nikki looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison.

“I swear, they only think about one thing,” Mick murmured. “Let’s go find a table.” He turned around and looked over the bar. The only free places were either at the counter or at little tables for two. Damn it.

“Looks like someone will have to move,” Nikki said mischievously, nodding at the closest booth. The couple inside was in the middle of a passionate kiss.

Mick raised an eyebrow, and Nikki immediately felt like an idiot. Mick was very good at that.

“They can kiss perfectly well at a table for two!” he began, but Mick stopped him with a wave of a hand.

“Go on, hero,” he only said, but Nikki could see a smile in the corners of his mouth. Something warm as though spilled into his chest. Mick didn’t smile that often.

The couple didn’t stop kissing even as he appeared at the table, only letting each other go when he grabbed the guy’s shoulder. “Hey, lovebirds, time to move. Me and my friends need a table.”

The girl looked at him misty-eyed, probably still processing the kiss. The guy, though, understood everything perfectly well and began to go red with anger. Nikki couldn’t measure his height while the guy was sitting, but his shoulders were way wider than his own.

“We were here first!” the dude began.

“Yeah, yeah, heard that,” Nikki interrupted him. In these situations, being outrageously impudent was sometimes the best choice. Sometimes. “You two can move to that table ri-i-ght there,” he pointed at a small table in the corner with dirty plates still on it. “Atmosphere, privacy, music, it’s perfect! Come on, come on,” Nikki pulled the guy out of the booth by the shoulder. For a second he thought that the couple would actually move to that table, but then the guy flexed his muscles threateningly and grabbed Nikki by the collar of his jacket. Well, damn, this bar surely could use a little shake-up today.

Nikki’s back slammed against the wall. The girl screamed “Jordan!” behind their backs. The guy let go of one side of Nikki’s collar, but only to clench his hand into a fist, which then would certainly collide with Nikki’s nose.

But then a thin palm with long, delicate fingers landed on Jordan’s arm and grasped it firmly, holding it in place.

“Hold your horses, Jordan,” Mick said calmly. He looked absolutely relaxed, and only Nikki and the guy himself could notice how deep those fingers dug into his skin. “Be considerate for once in your life and move to that goddamn table.”

Jordan slowly turned his head and looked Mick in the eye, and Nikki realized with a shudder that Mick was way shorter and slimmer than the guy. Why did he even interfere, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to fight him off since Nikki, with his six-feet height plus four-inch heels wasn’t intimidating enough for him?

Nikki could handle getting beaten, it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last, but he somehow _really_ didn’t want Mick to get hurt because of him.

Seconds passed. Jordan looked at Mick and Mick looked at Jordan, with his icy blue eyes that always left Nikki slightly uncomfortable, and Nikki kept expecting Jordan to punch Mick and the fight to begin. He could already feel his fists clenching at the thought of the guy hitting Mick, and the goosebumps of anticipation running down his neck and back.

Then Jordan’s grip on his collar weakened.

“Okay,” he said, and Nikki only now realized he was holding his breath. Jordan released him and moved to the table in the corner, his girl following him unconfidently and repeatedly shooting glances at Mick and Nikki.

“Wow,” Nikki mumbled, turning to Mick. “How’d you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Well, calmed him down like that,” Nikki felt stupid under Mick’s unblinking gaze. “I thought he was gonna break my nose for sure.”

“Not everything has to be solved with violence, Sixx,” Mick waved his hand. “Now, are you waiting for someone else to occupy that hard-earned table?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nikki hurried to the table probably way faster than was necessary, but he wasn’t ready to undergo something similar again for a damn table. Though if Mick was going to save his ass again… _oh, nevermind_ , he cut himself off. He was perfectly capable of defending himself. Even from guys like Jordan.

Mick followed him, though maybe with more dignity, and they finally settled in the booth, sitting next to each other on a soft couch. An almost irresistible urge to move closer to Mick washed over Nikki, the urge to feel the warmth of his arm against his own. But then Mick would probably look at him with his staggeringly blue eyes full of contempt, and say quietly but very distinctly “Knock it off, Sixx”, and everything would be ruined. So Nikki stayed in his place, almost afraid to even turn his head to look at Mick.

“Whatcha waiting for?” Mick reached out to take a menu from the other side of the table. “Are we gonna eat today or not? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Nikki laughed nervously and took a menu handed to him by Mick. Their fingers brushed, and Nikki almost had a heart attack. He opened the menu on a random page and pretended to read the description of the dish.

What the hell this goddamn holiday was doing to him?

“Hm, Valentine’s special?” Mick said, moving closer to look into the menu. Turned out the page Nikki randomly opened had a special offer for couples on the Valentine’s day – fifty percent off for the second dish if those ordering it were a couple. “Look, it’s pretty cheap.”

“Yeah,” Nikki rasped. “Only we’re not, hm, a couple, y’know. Also we’re both dudes, just saying. They won’t believe us.”

“Well, if you keep being such a sissy, you can as well pass for a girl,” Mick snickered, and this was something Nikki absolutely couldn’t handle. He – a sissy? _Fucking watch me_.

“Hey!” he waved to the waitress to attract her attention. She was a good-looking girl, but now Nikki didn’t have time for that. As she approached, a notebook in hand, Nikki pointed at the Valentine’s special. “Could we have this, please?”

“Um,” the waitress stammered, “this is only for couples.”

“Yeah, we know,” Nikki nodded. “We are one.”

“You’re trying to prank me, aren’t you?” the waitress laughed nervously. “Sorry, guys, but we don’t give out special offers to anyone who asks.”

“But we’re not ‘anyone’,” Nikki insisted. Mick watched him from the side with those piercing blue eyes, and Nikki could practically feel his heavy gaze on his skin. “We’re a couple. We deserve to get the special offer. Or are you being homophobic? Do you want your establishment to be claimed as such?”

“What? No, no!” the waitress waved her hand, her cheeks flushed. Nikki even felt pity for her. But he needed to prove a point. “But we can’t just give it to you without- without proof-“

“Oh, you need proof?” Mick suddenly said. Nikki turned to him and almost flinched: Mick’s face was so close to his he could see his nostrils moving with every breath he took. “You’ll get it. Come here.”

He wrapped his arm around Nikki’s waist and pulled him closer.

And then he kissed him.

It lasted only a few seconds, a mere brush of their lips together. It was endless, infinite, and at the same time too quick, and over too soon. Mick’s lips were warm and dry, and his hand on Nikki’s waist firm and confident. Nikki wanted to dissolve into his arms, merge into his body, become one with him, breathe his air and- wait, that was getting a little weird.

Mick broke the kiss, and Nikki felt like a part of him had been taken away with it. He blinked a few times, still trying to process what happened.

“See?” he heard Mick’s voice as though from a distance. “Was it enough proof for you?”

“Yes, yes!” the waitress hurried to write the order down in her notebook. “Anything else?”

“Four beers, please,” Mick said, and he was talking so calmly, so casually, like a life-changing event hadn’t just happened to him. Maybe it really didn’t. Maybe he kissed his friends regularly, Nikki just didn’t notice-

“Hey,” Mick turned to him, “are you alright? Was that okay?”

“Er,” Nikki raised his gaze and looked Mick straight in the eyes. How was he supposed to say that was the best thing that happened to him in his entire life? “No, no, it- it was okay, don’t worry. Maybe we could- we could- do it again? Maybe some other bar has Valentine’s specials…”

“Maybe,” a little smile appeared in the corners of Mick’s mouth. “I wouldn’t mind, actually.”

“Me too,” Nikki murmured. His hand, acting on his own, found Mick’s and entwined their fingers. With every second passing Nikki expected Mick to move his hand away, but Mick never did.

They released each other’s hands only when Tommy and Vince came back to their table and plopped down on the other side of it. The girls at the bar looked at them with dreamy eyes.

“They aren’t supermodels, of course,” Vince nodded at them, totally oblivious to the blush that covered both Nikki’s and Mick’s cheeks, and the fact that they were sitting way too close to each other than friends usually do, “but could use some company, if you know what I mean.”

“I’ll pass,” Mick shook his head. His hair tickled Nikki’s cheek.

Nikki shot Mick a quick glance and said, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on my tumblr @arnold-layne :)


End file.
